


Desperation.

by saikoyandere



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, I POSTED THIS BEFORE IT WAS READY, I don't know whats happened, Porn With Buildup, Porn with Feelings, Showers, Vaginal Sex, ayano being dom, ayano kidnaps senpai, dom!Ayano, now its back again, only slightly slow burn, please give it another shot, showering together, so i deleted it, sub!taro, this was supposed to be just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikoyandere/pseuds/saikoyandere
Summary: In which Ayano kidnaps her senpai, and he finds that maybe she isn't that bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the love of all that is holy
> 
> this somehow got posted before it was finished and it got hits and I was so upset because I wasn't ready to reveal it and uGH
> 
> well here it is now, its back. I hope you'll give it another chance because the previous one was NOT what it should have been.

Have you ever been in love?  _Truly_ in love? In love so deeply, you wanted to wholly consume the other person? So madly in love that you wanted to feast upon them, body and soul, for the rest of eternity? It's like you can't get enough. You are oxygen starved, and they are the only remedy for your burning lungs. You want to  _devour_ them. It is a need so powerful, nothing else matters. They are the center of your world. But not only that, they are also your sun, your moon, and your stars and sky. They are everything. Losing them would mean losing yourself. You would rather die than be apart from them.

After living most of her life as nothing but an empty husk, simply a shell of a person, finding the love of her life had altered Ayano Aisha. This boy,  _Taro Yamada_ \- she had burned his name into every crevice of her heart. He was her everything. She needed him to survive. She would die without him.

And yet their only true interaction had been that fateful day, on the first morning of the school year. 

Since then, Ayano had made it her life's business to know every single minuscule detail about this boy. She followed him to and from school, and she knew  _everything_ about him. She knew him better than she knew herself.

However, it quickly became evident to Ayano that simply following him from a distance would not be enough to quench her overwhelming thirst for him. Initially, it was. She was okay with simply being near him, watching his everyday life. However, she wanted... no, she  _needed_ more. Everything about him called to her, and her body responded in song. It was a beautiful melody, it captivated her soul and drew her in even more. She needed to be near him, to touch him, to  _bite_ him, mark him as her own. He was hers. He belonged to her. She wanted him to know it.

* * *

It was difficult-  _god,_ it was difficult to hold herself back from him. She had him, in front of her, in  _her_ home. His delicate features showing that he was still unconscious.

How did he get here? Oh, yes. She had kidnapped him (though she preferred to think of it as "bringing him home"). Near the end of the school day, she had found him, isolated and alone. And so she seized her opportunity. She had been waiting for this moment for weeks now, and had been carrying a syringe loaded with tranquilizer with her every day. Now that the opportunity has arisen, she snuck up on him. She had gotten rather good at that, and found that she was extremely light on her feet. He never saw her coming, and by the time he was aware, the needle was already plunged deep into his neck. 

That evening, she had brought him home, and had tied him to the chair that was in her basement. Since then, she had been sitting in front of him, simply staring at his beautiful features, wanting to press her lips against his, imagining how soft they would be.

But she held herself back, because she loved him. She didn't want to hurt him. 

More than that, she wanted him conscious for their first kiss.

And so she waited. And waited, and waited. Time didn't matter. She would wait for him forever.

But when the love of her life finally opened his eyes, blinking groggily, her heart skipped a beat. She scrambled to her feet.

"Darling, you're finally awake!" she said. This was the first time her voice had ever held so much genuine emotion. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she could barely hold herself back from him.

"Where... where am I..?" he spoke out, blinking his eyes in the darkness. Ayano waited for the panic to settle in. Once he realized what was happening, his reaction would not be subtle. Thankfully, even if he screamed no one would hear him. Ayano had made sure of that.

"Why, you're home of course!" Taro looked at her in confusion. "No, not _your_ home, of course. But I'm sure this will be your home soon enough."

Taro blinked at her, squinting in the half light. "You're... you're that girl from school," he began, desperately trying to recall her name. However, he came up with nothin but blanks. "Why am I here? What did you do?" Immediately, the boy began struggling against his bonds, his voice rising in panic. 

"There's no use in struggling, my love," Ayano said calmly, her voice dripping with honey. She stepped forward, placing her hand on his cheek as he tried to pull away from her. "No one can hear you. It's only you and me in this house." Ayano leaned in, brushing her lips against his even as he struggled to turn his head away from her. She shivered, eyes fluttering shut upon the contact. His mouth was soft and warm, and she wanted to push inside of his moist cavern and indulge in the sweetness of him.

But she stopped herself, pulling back despite the fact that every fiber of her being was screaming at her to claim him as her own.

"I'm sure you must be hungry, darling. Let me fix you something to eat."

* * *

Making the food was a simple enough task. The real issue was trying to get her beloved to  _eat_ it. She understood why he was hesitant, of course, but she also knew that if he didn't eat, he would slowly starve to death. And the certainly wasn't something she wanted to happen.

"Senpai, you have to eat," she coaxed, holding the spoonful of food before his closed mouth as he disobediently turned his head to the side. "If you don't eat, I'll have to make you eat, Senpai. We don't want that, do we?" While Ayano would never do anything to actually hurt the love of her life, she wouldn't hesitate to make him do the things that were essential to his health.

Taro turned his frightened eyes to face his captor. "Wh-why.. why are you doing this?" he asked her in a trembling voice, tears brimming in his eyes. He looked purely frightened of her, and Ayano felt sadness, mixed with a hidden evil pleasure, run the length of her spine.

"Why, it's because I love you, of course," she replied softly, approaching him. She then placed both of her legs on either side of his waist, straddling him as she held the food out to him. Despite his current situation, a deep red blush colored Taro's face. He had never been so close to a girl; not like this. There was Osana, of course, but she was just his friend. Sometimes they sat close together, but she was  _never_ on his lap. And so, even though every other instinct in his being was telling him that he was endangered, he couldn't stop the embarrassment from coloring his features.

What Ayano did next caused him to turn impossibly more red.

The girl took the spoonful of food and put it into her own mouth. At first, Taro was confused, looking at her with a befuddled expression. But then she placed both of her hands onto either side of his face, holding him in place as her mouth descended upon his own. Her eyes fluttered shut as his widened in shock. Ayano probed at his soft lips with her tongue, and when he didn't respond in turn, she used her thumb to pull down gently on his chin, opening his mouth to her. She pushed the food into his mouth, allowing her tongue to sweep over the roof of his mouth. She tasted him, exploring the depths of his cavern. Her heart accelerated impossibly faster. She wanted to eat this boy  _whole_. He tasted sweet, and warm, and she was reminded of the subtle flavor of hot chocolate. He was positively  _delicious_ and she wanted more, more,  _more._  

But she pulled herself back, allowing for him to close his mouth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *goes onto ao3 to read fanfic*  
> me: *finds comments in my inbox*  
> me: oH SHIT I NEVER UPDATED THAT SMUT FIC  
> me:  
> me:  
> me:  
> me: I don't know what to write so here goes nothing
> 
> -
> 
> as a side note, I started writing this and uh  
> I decided not to put the smut in this chapter bc well  
> I don't wanna rush it  
> but I also wanna publish a chapter for you guys :(  
> so ill pROBABLY have it in the next chapter   
> im so sorry for those of you who are disappointed  
> I promise to do my best to make it worth it
> 
> ill also try to release the next chapter as soon as possible.  
>  
> 
> long story short im pulling this directly from my ass so I hope y'all enjoy-

Ayano had taken to sleeping in her basement, her beloved's face the last thing she saw before going to bed, and the first thing she saw upon waking up. It was perfect. She was happy. Soon, he would be too.

Initially, Taro had refused to sleep. He remained tied to the chair, of course. Ayano knew better than to trust him to wander the house freely. It had only been a few days, after all. Night came around, and Taro seemed determined to stay awake. His eyes were stapled open, constantly darting about the room, sometimes landing on her. When they did, she shivered, giving him a lovestruck smile.  _God_ , he was beautiful. He never returned the smile, only looking elsewhere.

Bags began to form about his eyes as the time passed. Sooner or later, he would have to quit this silly game of his. Whether he liked it or not, his body would eventually force him into a slumber. Ayano admitted he had more willpower than she gave him credit for. He lasted 72 straight hours before he gave in. Ayano watched him as he slept, sometimes stroking his soft hair from his eyes. She desperately wanted to kiss him again, but she held off. There would be time for that, and much more, later. Her skin burned at the thought, but she quickly pushed it away.

As more time passed, the fear in Taro's eyes began to fade. The light he once held, the roaring flame of personality, had dimmed to a mere flicker of a candle. He had simply given up.

A week passed, and Ayano made him a proposal.

"Senpai, darling," she had called, making her way over to him and placing a gentle hand on his face. She smiled. He no longer shied away from her touch. She had yet to hurt him, and he seemed less afraid. His eyes met her own, and she saw a hint of anticipation in them. "I'm sure you're stiff from being in this chair for so long... how would you like to get up and walk around?"

The flame in his eyes ignited, though not nearly to the same extent it once did. "Y..Yes! Please!" he managed, his throat dry from a week of silence. Ayano smiled, nodding as she untied his wrists.

When he was completely untied, Taro's first instinct was to leap out of his chair. In doing so, however, he found his limbs weak from the lack of use they had had throughout the week. He stumbled, only to find a pair of soft, delicate arms encircling him, preventing him from crashing to the ground. He looked up to meet the eyes of his captor, surprised by the faint blush on her cheeks. 

He was shocked to find that a blush of his own formed upon his face, and he quickly looked away, hoping she hadn't seen.

Taro had never been this close to a girl, besides Osana -- but that was different. Osana was his childhood friend. Having Ayano's arms around him reminded him that she had given him his very first kiss. His face heated even more at the thought.

As he began moving away from Ayano, using his own two legs to hold him up, he was surprised when he felt her grab his hand. She laced their fingers together and gave him a firm squeeze. He stared at their connected hands blankly, before looking up to her face. What he saw made him turn away yet again. She was smiling such a real, genuine smile. She was beautiful, he noticed. How had he not seen it before? In her eyes, he saw nothing but love, and it was all directed towards him. She looked at him like he was her universe. No one had ever looked at him like that before.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a tug on his arm. She was leading him up the stairs. He followed her, eyes glued to the ground, their fingers still interlaced.  _Her hand was so soft_ , he realized suddenly.  _And small. It fits perfectly in mine_. Upon realizing what he was thinking, he shook the thoughts away. This girl had  _kidnapped_ him. It didn't matter how beautiful she was or how soft her hands were. She had taken him against his will and tied him to a chair in her basement for a week.

Lost within his own thoughts, he suddenly found that she was pushing him into the bathroom. He turned his head to look at her questioningly.

"Shower," she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly, his skin tingled at the idea. He was dirty, and needed to change clothes, he realized. A shower sounded so very nice to him in that moment, so he nodded quickly.

 

* * *

If Taro thought for a moment that'd he'd be given the luxury of showering on his own, he was wrong. Once inside the small bathroom, Ayano would turn, shutting the door behind her and locking herself inside with him.

"Strip," she commanded, trying to keep her features from twisting into something so obviously perverted.

At first, Taro stared at her blankly. "Are you...?" his sentence trailed off, the words he'd been about to ask dying on his tongue as he stared back at the girl before him.

"Of course I am," she replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. In Ayano's mind, she saw nothing wrong with this situation at hand. They would spend the rest of their lives together. They would see each other naked  _eventually_ , so what was wrong with it happening now? Now, while Ayano would willingly admit that she was a twisted individual, she wasn't a  _monster_. Seeing her beloved naked was one thing. She wouldn't force herself upon him if he didn't want it, no matter how much she might want him. "Would you prefer if I go first?" she asked teasingly, her smirk only growing at the mortified look that appeared on Taro's face.

"N..no!" he stammered, quickly turning around so his back was to her. "I... I'll go first." 

With shaking hands, the male allowed his fingers to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. It took far longer than was necessary, and Ayano couldn't help but wonder if he was teasing her.

When both his shirt and pants had been discarded upon the tile floor, Senpai stood in nothing but his boxers, and Ayano eyed him up and down as if he were a meal set before her and she hadn't eaten in days. 

"Those, too," she said, gesturing to the remaining article of clothing that prevented her beloved from being laid bare before her eyes. Of course, Ayano considered herself to be a generous woman, and it was hardly fair for him to be completely nude while she remained fully clothed. So she allowed her slender fingers to take hold of the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head before lowering her skirt and stepping out of it, leaving her in her simple white underwear as she approached her beloved who still stood with his back to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled his cheek. "Be a good boy and take them off," she whispered, her breath ghosting over his skin and causing goosebumps to raise on his arms in a way that, loathe as he was to admit it, was not entirely unpleasant. 

Taro was acutely aware of Ayano's warm skin that was pressed against his own. She was all soft curves where he was hard lines, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run his hands over her petite body. Of course, he immediately discarded the thought, reminding himself angrily that she had  _kidnapped_ him.

Apparently, he'd taken too long in responding to Ayano's orders. "You know, Senpai," she whispered, her voice far less forgiving than it had been a moment ago. "If you don't obey me, I'll have to punish you."

Taro was mortified to find that his skin burned at her words, feeling a subtle heat pool somewhere deep within him. This was  _ridiculous_. There was simply no way he was getting  _aroused_ by his  _kidnapper_. Ayano was hardly of any help to his sudden predicament when she pressed a wet kiss against his neck, only to give it a harsh bite a moment later. Taro yelped in response, forcing his hands to remove his boxers, lest this damned girl affect him any further and expose his secret.

"Good boy," she told him, releasing him from her grasp as she removed her own undergarments. Her words made him blush, and Taro forced himself to look anywhere but at her, knowing full well that she was completely nude.

The sound of running water startled Taro from his thoughts, and he made himself focus on the noise rather than the fact that there was a naked girl locked in the bathroom with him. However, any hopes of avoiding her were dashed when she grabbed his hands and pulled him into the shower with her. 

The water was warm, and it did him the small favor of allowing him to relax ever so slightly as it coated his body. It felt like it had been ages since he'd last bathed, and the feeling of water upon his skin was relieving. Taro let himself sigh pleasantly.

However, the air was suddenly caught in his throat as he felt soft hands roaming over his body.

When his eyes flew open, he was met with the sight of Ayano, completely naked, and using her hands to lather soap over his body. Once he let himself look at her, he couldn't look away. He'd thought she was pretty before, but looking at her now, he couldn't help but note that she was  _beautiful._ Perhaps this was due in part to the fact that he'd never seen a girl naked before. However, such trivial thoughts were hardly resonating within him as he stared at her. She must have noticed, because her eyes suddenly turned up to gaze at him with that same look of adoration, with the addition of a mischievous smirk upon her pink lips. Her black hair was damp, and clung to her flushed skin. A small part of Taro urged him to push her wet bangs from her forehead, but he held back, remaining perfectly still as he watched her work.

When she'd finished, she made her way behind him and moved on to washing his hair, her slender fingers massaging his scalp. Taro couldn't help himself as he leaned into her touch with burning cheeks, a content hum rumbling in his throat. He felt warm all over, and the sensation of having his hair washed was incredibly pleasant. He couldn't help it when his eyes finally slid shut.

With his rapidly growing feelings swirling inside him, Taro couldn't help but wonder just how fucked he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok well  
> first off, im sorry about the shower scene  
> I really didn't want it to seem forced or rushed at all, but I also got bored and didn't want to write about them getting out n shit so I kinda just... skipped over that lol
> 
> second, im sorry there was no smut yet  
> this was supposed to be a short fic and well  
> idk I felt like it was too soon to add it in yet so  
> ill do what I can to add it in the next chapter (which will hopefully be the last one for this fic)

**Author's Note:**

> it ends a little suddenly, but I promise you they will do the sex in the next chapter owo


End file.
